The problem to which this particular invention is directed relates to methods of installing posts into the ground.
The installation of in ground posts or ground anchoring systems for supporting posts is typically accomplished by the use of helical screw auger that create a hole in the ground into which is inserted a post. Soil or other supporting material is then backfilled around the post to provide lateral support. Such approaches are not often effective due to the surrounding soil conditions and also the lack of lateral support provided by the backfield around the post. This can be particularly problematic if the post is designed to be a load-bearing post, such as a strainer post.
An alternative method of installation involves the installation of a ground screw anchor into the soil, which once it has reached the appropriate depth is left in place with a fixing plate positioned slightly above ground level to which is attached the supporting post. A variation of this approach involves the insertion of the ground screw anchor below ground level and then attaching the supporting post to the ground screw anchor below ground level.
Whilst the above systems are considered to be generally suitable for their intended purpose, many of these systems fail to provide adequate lateral support to the supporting post particularly in unconsolidated soils or when the supporting post is subjected to high levels of strain.